


Trust Excercise (translation)

by watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai



Category: The 100
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai/pseuds/watashi_no_akuma_to_notatakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the most hilarious translation by the site Gizoogle.net that turns everything hilariously 'thug'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Excercise (translation)

"Bellamy...ah!" Murphy gasps up his name wit a strangled breath.

Da sound make Bellamyz ding-a-ling twitch n' tha pimpin' muthafucka tightens his wild lil' freakadelic grip on tha leather collar round Murphyz throat. Bellamy releases a heavy bust a gangbangin' funky-ass big-ass bust a funky-ass big-ass fart against tha nape of

Murphyz neck as he presses his wild lil' fuckin length against tha brunettez lower back.

"Do you trust me son?" Bellamy whispers, breath ticklin against tha shell of Murphyz ear.

"Just shut tha fuck up n' fuck me already." Dude tries ta drop a rhyme up in a steady voice dat comes up mo' as a whine. Murphyz fat-ass fat-ass thighs tremble all up in tha weight of Bellamy on his back, his wild lil' fuckin elbows n' knees pressed tha fuck tha fuck into tha plush mattress. Dat punk gettin light-headed from tha lack of oxygen but damned if he goin ta diss already.

"Yo ass always was tha impatient one." Bellamy laughs as he leans back ta press a gangbangin' finger against tha other brunettez entrance. Da collar loosens round Murphyz neck as Bellamy works his wild lil' fingers inside, pressin up ta tha knuckle. Murphy wishes tha cloth would bite deeper tha fuck tha fuck into his neck so dat his schmoooove ass could reel his crazy-ass mind back up in from tha intense euphoria generated by Bellamyz fingers.

"Agh...Bellamy. Just- hurry up."

"I want you ta beg." Murphy has his wild lil' grill pressed deep tha fuck tha fuck into a pillow but don't need ta turn round ta know exactly how tha fuck tha fuck wide tha smirk on Bellamyz grill is.

"Fuck yo thugged-out ass." Dude mumbles, turnin his head farther tha fuck tha fuck into tha cushion, as if ta cut off his breathang even more.

"I wanna hear you say dat shit." Bellamy pushes three fingers inside, deep enough ta graze tha spot dat has Murphy discardin tha pillow ta arch his back like a gangbangin' feline.

"Please biaaatch! Bellamy, please fuck mah dirty ass." Murphyz handz grip tha sheets, whether from pleasure or irritation Bellamy can't tell.

"My fuckin fuckin pleasure." Dude leaves bangin' trailz of breath n' bite marks across Murphyz shoulder n' along his spine as he entas his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass. Da collar tightens. Things probably went like all dis bullshit. They would argue back n' forth, gangbangin ta don't give a gangbangin' fuck bout each other, until one broke down enough ta beg tha other fo' release. If da thug was asked, Murphy could only describe sex wit Bellamy as a trust excercise, not dat da thug would admit ta trustin mah playas. Murphy trusted Bellamy wit his wild lil' freakadelic game.

Knucklez turned white as Murphyz handz gripped tha sheets, n' Bellamy grasped at Murphyz hipbones. Curses n' undefinable noises left both thugs' grills as they fed off of each others body heat n' motion. Murphy wasn't shizzle how tha fuck tha fuck it happened yo yo, but one dizzle Bellamy had entered his wild lil' freakadelic ghetto outta tha blue. For tha last time up in his wild lil' freakadelic game, Murphy had chosen ta break his wild lil' freakadelic golden rule; trust no one but yo ass. With no father, n' a no-show alcatronic mother, Murphy had hustled from early childhood dat trustin playas ta ludd you was a gangbangin' fools quest.

Yet Bellamy had thrown all dat shiznit ta shit; fuckin jacked tha only ass dat schmoooove muthafucka had left, had tied a proverbial rope round his neck n' axed Murphy ta trust his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass. Trust his thugged-out ass not ta remove tha table from beneath his Nikes. And Murphy done done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Trust his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Still done done did.

"Murphy, fuck. you look so phat like all dis bullshit." With tha leather cuttin tha fuck tha fuck into tha space above his Adamz apple, n' black fadin tha fuck tha fuck into tha edgez of his vision, Murphy didn't say shit. Because tha pimpin' muthafucka trusted Bellamy not ta break his thugged-out ass beyond repair. Murphy hummed up in pleasure against gritted teeth as Bellamy thrust tha fuck tha fuck into him, repeatedly.

Da pace became mo' erratic, uncontrolled, as Bellamy moaned tha fuck tha fuck into tha space below Murphyz jaw. Like blazin trails all up in a gangbangin' forest, tha lines dat Bellamyz nails made as they dragged across Murphyz skin would take time ta fade. Though they was not a god damn thang compared ta tha aureate hue of colour dat would be Murphyz throat up in tha morning.

Bellamy fucked him, dat shiznit was bangin' n' needy n' fast. Bellamyz right hand found its way tha fuck tha fuck into Murphyz hair, tuggin all up in tha long strands, n' it would almost be fucked up if Murphy didn't like all dat shiznit muthafuckin day.

"Bellamy, Jizzy dawwwwg! Fuck, ah...fuck!" Murphy felt heat flare between his hairy-ass hairy-ass legs as his wild lil' fuckin every last muthafuckin last muthafuckin catch of breath became less n' less frequent. Bellamy pounded tha fuck tha fuck into him, sparkin lights behind his scrunched eyelidz as da perved-out muthafucka shivered all up in tha feelin of fullness.

Da supple material felt almost melded tha fuck tha fuck into his skin n' Murphy dropped his wild lil' fuckin last ounce ta tha bounce ta tha bounce of juice tryin ta hold his unresponsive limbs up as his schmoooove ass came up in heavy rivulets across tha sheets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Bellamy felt Murphy clench round his fuckin lil' ding-a-ling n' tha insurmountable heat of Murphy below his thugged-out ass had Bellamy comin secondz lata n' shit. They rode up tha aftershockz of they orgazzle together n' Bellamy collapsed wit a prolonged sigh, against Murphy tha fuck tha fuck into tha mattress.

Da collar slackened.

Murphy tried not ta cook up a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass show of catchin his breath but couldn't hide tha relief up in his wild lil' frame as his body trembled, lungs takin up in tha previously denied air.

"Thank yo thugged-out ass." Bellamy mumbled tha fuck tha fuck into tha crown of Murphyz hair. Murphy relished tha feelin of Bellamyz release streamin along his wild lil' fat-ass fat-ass thighs n' pressed his back against Bellamyz chest.

"Fo what?"

"Fo trustin mah dirty ass."

Murphy contemplated tha sentiment, tha leather collar, though mad loose, still tied round his neck.

"It aint nuthin but fine." Dude replied.Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

Da noose was not tightened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

And Murphy had not fallen ta his wild lil' fuckin lil' dirtnap.

Bellamy hadn't kicked tha crate from underneath his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass.

At least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over how hilarious this is to me so yes, i will translate every single one of my fics like this.  
> Every single one.


End file.
